Remember Me
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Rapunzel Corona, Emma Overland and Jackson Overland were the best of friends. However, that all changed the day Jack fell through the ice. Rapunzel now had to protect Emma alone. Now, 300 years later, a 17 year old reincarnated Rapunzel is remembering her past while Jack is fighting Pitch with the Guardians.
1. Chapter 1:Tragedy and Hope

**Okay this is a trial post just to see what people think and so I don't forget it anytime soon. This is inspired by many stories so you may see some familiar things. It is also, unintentionally, inspired by the songs A Thousand Years from Twilight and I'm With You by Avril Lavigne. Listen to them as you read. They fit really well together. Anyway, since this is a trial, I will not be updating for a while and I also have to finish my other stories. Leave a review and I might update sooner! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

All was quiet in the small village of Burgess. However, deep in the forest there was a trio on a frozen, cracking lake. The youngest was a 10 year old girl. She wore a brown and red dress with white and brown diamonds along the bottom. She also had shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes. The other girl was a 17 year old. She had waist length blonde hair and grass green eyes. She wore a brown dress with white snowflake accents on the bottom and at the end of the sleeves. She also wore a cloak and a silver chain with a moon charm necklace. The last was an 18 year old boy. He was very similar to the younger girl with his brown hair and matching eyes. He wore a white shirt with a brown vest, light brown pants and a cloak similar to the blonde girl's. He was barefoot while the other two wore ice skates.

"Jack I'm scared!" The brunette girl said.

"I know, I know." The boy, Jack, said, "But you're gonna be okay. I promise. We're...we're gonna have some fun."

"No we're not!" The brunette girl, Emma, cried, "You're tricking me!"

"Would I trick you?" Jack asked.

"Yes! You always play tricks!" Emma cried.

"Not this time." Jack smiled, "We're gonna play hopscotch like we do every day."

"Jack..." The blonde girl said, "This isn't the best time for a game." Jack looked back at the girl, completely serious.

"Trust me Punz." He said. The blonde, Rapunzel, nodded. She trusted Jack as her best friend to the very end, which she was aware might be coming soon. "Come on. It's easy. 1." Jack took a step forward and the ice cracked. To distract Emma, he went up on his toes and waved his arms around. She laughed as she always did. Jack smiled, "2. 3." He took the last two steps and landed beside a shepherd's crook like staff. "Come on you can do it. 1." Emma looked down as she took a small step forwards, the crack following her. Jack bent down and grabbed the staff. "2." He raised it as Emma came closer. The ice cracked more and she looked up, fear evident in her eyes. "3." Jack finished and reached forward. The staff hooked around his sister's waist and he pulled, throwing her right into Rapunzel's arms. The girls looked up at him and smiled. Jack smiled himself when the ice below him cracked and he fell.

"Jack!" The girls screamed. It was the last thing the boy known as Jackson Overland heard. Rapunzel held Emma as she cried and whispered,

"I promise I will always protect her." Somehow, she knew Jack heard her.

* * *

That night, Rapunzel returned to the lake, dreams of Jack's fall haunting her. She sat down on a log and softly sang,

_"Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine.  
Make the clock reverse.  
Bring back what once was mine."_

She couldn't finish and brokenly whispered, "What once was mine." Tears began to fall when she noticed a dark shape rising from the lake. Quickly, the blonde hid behind a tree and watched as a boy with white hair broke the surface. He wore the same clothes as Jack.

_Could it be?_ She thought. She watched as the boy rose towards the brightly glowing moon before sinking back to the ice. She watched as he, after a few minutes, walked forward, slipped and then continued. When he reached the staff that saved Emma, Rapunzel felt her heart clench. He picked it up and stared at it. When it touched the ice, he looked back and she saw his face. He was paler than before, his eyes were now ice blue and his hair was snow white but there was no mistaking him.

"Jack..." She whispered so softly that only the wind heard her. Jack walked to a tree and touched it with the staff. Frost spread on it. He tried it on another before skating around the lake. Rapunzel hid as he skated past her. Her eyes widened as he was lifted into the air by the wind. She smiled when he fell. She flinched when he stopped. He then noticed Burgess. Quickly, Rapunzel ran after him. She arrived just as a boy walked through Jack. Both gasped as more walked through him. He was invisible. And she knew from the fact that he tried to talk to the little boy that he didn't remember anything. She leaned against the tree that hid her and cried. Jack walked past the crying girl. He wanted to comfort her and even raised his hand to do so but she wouldn't see him like everyone else.

"I wish I could help you." He whispered before he walked back into the forest, unaware that she heard him.

* * *

80 years passed. Rapunzel and Emma had lived until this day and were now terribly sick. Everyone knew that it was their time. They were the last remaining survivors of their generation, having miraculously been cured every time they were sick. A 98 year old Rapunzel lay in bed, staring at the full moon and the softly falling snow. Neither had ever forgotten Jack. They visited the lake to talk to him every year on the day of his death and his birthday. Rapunzel never spoke to him, only watched him from afar as he was frozen in time. Emma had married to a good man and Rapunzel had taken over Jack's promise to walk her down the aisle. Rapunzel however, never married. She had remained single, being a part of Emma's family. She couldn't marry after all. The one she loved was gone. Rapunzel smiled up at the moon and whispered,

"It's been a while, Jack. I...don't have much time but...one day, I'll be reincarnated. I'll find you. I'll...believe in you. I'll...remember you. I promise." And for the last time she raised her arm in the sign of a promise she and Jack agreed on as kids. She closed her eyes and welcomed her eternal rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack Frost stood on a tree, staring at the moon when he felt a pang in his chest. His eyes widened as a gold shooting star passed the moon.

"What does this mean?" He asked, "Why can't they see me? Please tell me." But he was met with a silence he was slowly getting used to. He sighed, "Then I'll make them believe." He grinned. He was going to have some serious fun now. He stood up and flew towards the village. When he saw people mourning, he sent a light snowfall, hoping to make the sad day ahead beautiful.

* * *

Meanwhile, above Jack stood the spirit of Rapunzel.

"How long must I wait?" She asked.

"202 years." The voice of Man in Moon answered.

"Why so long?" She asked.

"The year you will turn 18 will be the year something extraordinary happens for Jack." Manny answered, "However you will not remember this life until Jack does." Rapunzel hugged herself and nodded. She would wait until it was time for her to live once again. She would wait until she could find her best friend again.

* * *

**W****hat do you think? Good? Bad? In the middle? Drop a review and let me know. Also, thanks to CandySlice for both inspiring and giving me the title! Check out their stories if you like Jackunzel. Anyways, review and I'll do my best to update soon. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2:Reincarnated

** Okay I know I said this was a trial but this is my most popular crossover and I wanted to give you guys a present. Thanks to CandySlice (whose Jackunzel stories are amazing!), fschgrl, bluemangosmoothie (who's Jackunzel stories I also love!), Skyefall O. Bunnymund, cheesebunny17 and londonmellarkjacksonsmith for reviewing, following and favoring. Those people made me want to update this story so I am. Also, thanks to all 143 readers. Anyways, enjoy! And if you like Once Upon a Time, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII please check out my other stories. Now you can enjoy!**

* * *

202 years passed and the now 282 year old Jack Frost was visiting Burgess. In spring. The winter spirit didn't know why but he always felt pulled to his 'hometown' on two specific days. One in spring and the other summer. He couldn't understand why. He belonged in places where winter was yet he felt compelled to return to his lake every year on those days to the exact. He sighed and shook his head, about to make it snow when he noticed a hospital room. Inside was a brunette man and woman and he could barely see a baby in the woman's arms.

"Isn't she precious?" The woman asked. The man nodded, leaned down and kissed the baby on the forehead, unaware of the watching spirit.

"My baby girl." The man smiled. He then reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Jack leaned in and finally saw it. A simple silver chain with a moon charm. For some reason, Jack felt something sting his heart. The woman gasped. "This necklace has been in my family for generations." The man explained, "It was worn by the last female member of my line in 1792. Her will stated the next born female will receive the necklace to pass onto her daughter." He looked down at his own daughter. "And now it has finally come." The woman took the necklace.

"It's beautiful." Her husband put the necklace around the baby's neck. By this point, Jack's curiosity was increasing as he slowly opened the window. "We should name her after the original owner of the necklace. What was her name?"

"Rapunzel." The man smiled. Once again, Jack felt a sting in his heart. The woman looked down at her baby and whispered,

"Rapunzel Elizabeth Corona." The woman looked up at her husband, who smiled,

"That is a perfect name." Jack than looked upon the baby named Rapunzel. She had golden blonde hair and grass green eyes with freckles dancing across her nose. He smiled lightly.

"Happy birthday." He whispered before returning to the sky. For some reason, he felt like he should make it snow lightly in honor of the young baby. And so, he did and continued every year on her birthday, the mysterious snow fall fascinating her every year.

* * *

Rapunzel grew up loved by her parents. However, at school she was teased as kids called her the teacher's pet, Little Miss Sunshine and teased her for both her hair and her talent at art. One boy in particular, known formerly as Eugene Fitzherbert but now called Flynn Rider, teased Rapunzel all the time. However, what they teased her about the most was her undying belief in mythical creatures. She claimed to see Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman and the Tooth Fairy's helpers. Nobody believed her but she was telling the truth. As she grew up, she met Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund and Sanderson or Sandy many times as long as the little Tooth Fairies. As she never stopped believing, she became isolated and alone. At 14, she began babysitting 6 year old Jamie Bennett and he believed as much as she did. Jamie was her first real friend followed by his sister Sophie when she was 16. But the one secret Rapunzel kept from everyone was the secret of Jack Frost. Every year on her birthday, a gentle snowfall would come, as if celebrating her birth. One day, she watched as a white haired teen wearing old pants and a blue frosted hoodie was walked through by some kids from her class. She knew when she saw frost spreading from where he stood that he was the spirit mentioned in her favorite Christmas song. Jack Frost. However, she never spoke to him; for fear of him not believing her and that she would be teased even more kept her from making contact. But she always watched him and soon knew much about him. She knew he loved snowball fights and sled rides. But she also knew he was attached to the hidden lake in the forest. Rapunzel had come across the lake a few times but an unknown fear and sadness kept her from coming near. She only caught Jack sitting in the trees near the lake from time to time. He never seemed truly happy but she knew she couldn't make him happier. Time went by and neither Rapunzel nor Jack remembered their past together or found the connection they shared. Their past was locked in their hearts, the key not close enough to be seen yet. But on the night of Rapunzel's 17th birthday, she began having dreams of a boy named Jack and a girl named Emma. They started off short with cracking ice and herself screaming,

"Jack!" into darkness but they soon took shape. She began to see light at the edges in June. In September, she began to have other dreams involving Jack and a girl named Emma but they never spoke and they always ended with that cracking ice, scream and fear. In February, she finally began to see the scenery and hear Jack and Emma's voices. As Easter neared however, something was coming for the reincarnated girl and the young winter spirit. A destiny both had unknowingly wanted for 300 years. A time to be reunited with the one they loved. A time to finally remember who they were and what happened 300 years ago that changed their fates forever. It was finally time for them to remember themselves.

* * *

**I know it's short but it's meant to explain Rapunzel's reincarnated past and how Jack never truly forgot all about her and his sister, whose birthday is in the summer if you didn't figure it out (I don't know why I chose summer I just did.). The next update won't be for a while but check out my other stories if I take too long. Ps. I chose Elizabeth as Rapunzel's middle name because it means My God's oath and it just fits to me. See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3:Snow Day

** I'm back again! I'm very eager to get started and I can't wait to see how you like this. Thanks to bluemangosmoothie, FrozenLanturns (another of my favorite Jackunzel authors), CandySlice, PhoenixBrassArcher, Lilly Sunkiss and Diamond7884 for reviewing, following and favoring. Their encouragement brought this chapter so here it is! Also, thanks to all 374 readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rapunzel smiled as she stared up at the seemingly endless sky. It was April and Easter was the next day. She smiled at the thought of seeing Bunnymund again. Rapunzel was a girl with waist length blonde hair and grass green eyes. She wore lavender colored coat over her soft pink shirt and jeans along with a simple silver chain with a moon charm necklace her father said belonged to her ancestor. She however didn't wear shoes. She didn't know why, it was just a thing she did. And it got her teased by the other kids growing up. Luckily, she had done so well that she graduated from high school sooner than the rest of her class. Now she had weeks free as she tried to find a job while the rest of her class sat in school. She had, however, given up the job search as nobody would hire her until she was 18, which was a month away. Until then, her parents provided for her. Well, money that is. The older she got, the busier they grew and now their jobs took them all over the place while she was stuck living in an empty apartment in Burgess. She sighed. She missed her parents and thinking about them made her sad. She climbed down to a lower branch and hung there. She swung herself back and forth before she let go. She flew through the air until her hands grabbed another branch. She continued in the same way until she reached the edge of the sidewalk and dropped down. She tucked a strand of golden blonde hair behind her ear as she began walking. Suddenly, she heard a voice cry,

"Snow day!" She looked up as Jack Frost flew down, spreading his ice and snow with it. She chuckled slightly as he flew around, a smile on his face but she knew better. He was lonely because nobody saw him nor appreciated his work. Except her but he never knew that. And he never would. Rapunzel continued walking until she reached Jamie's house. Sophie, Abby and Mrs. Bennett were on the porch when she arrived.

"Hi Mrs. Bennett." She smiled. The woman looked up and smiled at her babysitter.

"Hello Rapunzel." She smiled, "I was wondering if you could babysit Jamie and Sophie for a couple days, I have a business trip."

"On Easter?" Rapunzel gasped, "That's just not right." Mrs. Bennett chuckled. Rapunzel smiled, "Of course I'll babysit. Will you need me tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow please. I leave very early in the morning." Mrs. Bennett explained.

"Alright." Rapunzel smiled. She than sat next to Sophie, who cried,

"Punzie!" Rapunzel chuckled. Jamie and Sophie had both taken to calling her either Punz or Punzie as, for them; Rapunzel was too long to say.

"Hey Soph, guess what? I'm babysitting you tomorrow!" Rapunzel smiled. Sophie clapped her hands as Jamie and his friends, Claude and Caleb.

"He's really out there!" Jamie said as he grabbed his sled. He then noticed Rapunzel and smiled, "Hey Punz." He began to talk to his friends when Sophie fell off the porch and began to cry. "Mom, Sophie fell again!" He called. Mrs. Bennett picked up Sophie and set her down. Just as Jamie was about to leave, his mom stopped him saying,

"Jamie. Hat." Jamie groaned as his mom put his hat on him. "Careful! You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." Rapunzel's eyes flickered up to the winter spirit sitting on the fence than before looking away, careful not to make contact.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked.

"No one sweetie, it's just an expression." Mrs. Bennett said.

"Hey!" Jack said, offended. Rapunzel looked away before following Jamie, Claude and Caleb. As they walked, a snowball suddenly hit Jamie. He stood up and blue sparkles covered his eyes and he laughed.

"Okay! Who threw that?" He cried.

"Well it wasn't Bigfoot kid." Jack said, when Jamie noticed Pippa and Monty building a snowman a little ways off. He made a snowball and threw it, hitting Pippa.

"Jamie Bennett! No fair!" Pippa cried.

"You started it!" Jamie retorted. Soon a snowball fight broke out. Rapunzel smiled as she watched when a snowball hit her on the side of the head.

"Come on Blondie!" Jack cried, "Join in!" Rapunzel smirked, made a snowball and threw it at Jamie, hitting him. The fun ended however when Jamie fell over a snowman and Pippa hit Cupcake. Pippa gasped,

"I hit Cupcake!" Whispers spread the message but Rapunzel wasn't paying attention. She kept her eyes on Cupcake who stood over Jamie, snowman head raised high. Just then, a snowball hit her. The kids began muttering over who threw that one but only Rapunzel knew. Jack. Blue sparkles covered Cupcake's eyes causing her to laugh and soon the kids were running, Rapunzel behind them. As they ran, the ground became slippery and Jamie slid, landing on his sled. Jack flew alongside him, creating an icy path for Jamie to go on. While Jamie's friends stopped, Rapunzel ran to the ice path and slid on, skating across it with the grace of a figure skater. She didn't question how she did it, as she had never skated once in her life. She instead focused on following Jamie and Jack.

"You're in for it Frost." She muttered as she followed the icy path Jack created, just a short distance behind the 10 year old and the winter spirit. She slid around the people when the path went to the sidewalk and avoided the furniture following her as best as she could. Jack suddenly created a jump. Realizing there wasn't a way to avoid it at the speed she was going, Rapunzel skated to the ramp and jumped off. As she left the ice, she began to spin in the air, the sight attracting looks from passersby and Jack himself. She expertly spun and landed a small distance away from the Thaddeus Burgess statue. She ran towards the small pile where Jamie had landed and not gotten up as the rest of Jamie's friends ran up behind her. She quickly glared at Jack for his upbeat attitude towards the adventure before focusing on Jamie.

"Jamie? You alright?" Pippa asked. Jamie suddenly stood up.

"That was awesome! Did you see how fast I was going!" Jamie continued to talk about his ride, Jack looking satisfied behind him as he leaned against the statue. Suddenly, a sofa hit Jamie. Rapunzel winced as he fell.

"Whoops." Jack said, which earned him another quick glare from his unknown reincarnated best friend. Jamie stood up.

"Hey cool! I lost a tooth!" He cried.

"You know what that means!" Claude cried.

"Free cash!" Caleb finished. The friends walked away, talking about the Tooth Fairy while Jack flew in front of them.

"What? No that wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me! What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here?" Just then, Jamie walked right through him. Rapunzel, who was walking far from Jack, looked down to not meet his eyes as hers showed the sadness she felt every time someone walked through him. She followed Jamie back to his house before making her way home.

* * *

Later that day, as the sun was set, Rapunzel was leaning out the window next to her bed. She sighed,

"Might as well get it over with." She muttered before she laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

**Rapunzel was lying on green grass, laughing hard. Someone was tickling her.**

"**J-Jack," She sputtered between laughs, "st-stop already!" She knew Jack was smirking as he said,**

"**Now is that something I would do?" She heard giggling than.**

"**Em-Emma d-don't haha en-encourage him!" Rapunzel stuttered. Of course, then Jack began to tickle her harder. Finally, she couldn't take anymore.**

"**That's it!" She stubbornly cried and rolled out from under Jack. Jack fell down to where she used to be but just as he did, her vision became darkness. Suddenly, she heard cracking ice and screamed, "Jack!"**

* * *

Rapunzel woke up gasping. She had been having these dreams since her 17th birthday and they only got worse. It hurt, those dreams. They hurt her heart and made her feel scared and weak. She didn't understand them and doubted she ever would but they never went away like her parents said. They even took her to a psychologist to find the answers to the dreams' causes but not even she could decipher the cause. She ran a hand through her hair and looked out her window to see the moon shining brightly. She sighed,

"Might as well head out. I'm not sleeping anymore anyways." She than climbed out her window and climbed onto the roof, waiting for Sandy to come lift her spirits.

* * *

**And there it is! What do you think? I tried my best with the lines so I hope I got them right. And you got a piece of Rapunzel and Jack's past together. I hope I lived up to your expectations. Please let me know in a review. Anyways, thanks for reading. Later. **


	4. Chapter 4:Fall

** Okay here's and update! This is mostly being posted thanks to a certain reviewer threatening to find me and gut me like a fish (this is directed to you I'm taking names). Anyways, thanks to I'm taking names, CandySlice, FrozenLanturns, Lily Sunkiss, fangirlofthenorth and LunaScreech-Owl for reviewing, following and favoring along with all 581 readers. And now, I present to you chapter 4!**

* * *

Rapunzel sat on her roof, staring at the stars. Whenever she had a nightmare, she would climb up and stare at the stars while she waited for Sandy. Having met the Sandman several years ago, he always made sure to send her a special strand of sand every night. She smiled when she saw the golden sand begin to fly through the sky. She stood up and waited as a strand came towards her. When it was close enough, she grabbed it and slid down it. As she landed on the ground, the sand transformed into snowflakes that fell around her. She smiled in awe of the uniqueness of each snowflake. She began to walk, the cold not even biting her skin. She never felt the cold as a bad thing. She always felt happiness when snowflakes touched her skin lightly. She felt as if it protected her whenever it fell around her. She let out a light laugh as she continued to walk when a sudden black shape ran past her.

"What the?" She whispered and began to run after the strange shape. However, it was much too fast but she was able to track it's movements to an ally. She reached the ally and cried out as Jack landed on the ground, looking around. Quickly she hid in the shadows when suddenly, she heard,

"'Ello, mate. Been a while." Her eyes darted to the side as E. Aster Bunnymund came into the light. "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday wasn't it?" Jack smiled, holding his staff against his neck as he said,

"Bunny! You're not still mad about that are you?" Bunny's face was completely serious as he answered,

"Yes." Rapunzel giggled softly. Bunny had often complained about the 'no good spirit of winter' ruining his egg hunts. "But this is about something else. Fellas." Bunny said. Suddenly, two yetis grabbed Jack by his hood and threw him into a sack. Jack struggled but the yetis ignored him, dropped a snow globe that formed a portal and asked Bunny something. "Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole." He answered, thumped his foot on the ground and jumped into the hole that appeared. The yetis than threw the sack containing Jack through the portal before following.

"Jack!" Rapunzel cried as the yetis jumped through and the portal closed, revealing herself as she ran towards it, her hand outstretched. Her eyes widened and she slowly lowered her hand, staring it in shock.

_ Why did I do that? _She wondered. Nothing ever happened like that. She was never that close to making contact with Jack. _So why now? _She didn't know the answer.

* * *

Rapunzel later found herself sitting on Jamie's roof. Whenever she couldn't sleep, she found herself on the Bennett's roof just waiting for morning. She never felt tired despite staying up most of the night. The reincarnated girl than took out her headphones and plugged them into her phone before playing her favorite song, _I'm With You_. She didn't know why, she just felt a personal connection with the song. She sighed, laid down and closed her eyes, trying to get more sleep.

* * *

**Rapunzel was sitting by a lake and drawing something and softly singing a song.**

_**"Flower gleam and glow,**_

_**Let your power shine.**_

_**Make the clock reverse.**_

_**Bring back what once was mine.**_

_**Heal what has been hurt.**_

_**Change the fate's design.**_

_**Make the clock reverse,**_

_**Bring back what once was mine.**_

_**What once was mine."**_

**Suddenly, a voice whispered in her ear,**

"**Boo." Rapunzel jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see a boy with a blurry face.**

"**Jack!" She cried. Jack laughed and sat on the log next to her and helped her up. "I told you not to sneak up on me!" Jack continued to laugh,**

"**Come on Punz! It's fun!" Rapunzel rolled her eyes. As Jack calmed down, he smiled, "Anyways, happy birthday." He then held a wrapped box out to her. Her eyes widened before darting up to Jack's blurry face.**

"**I told you I didn't want a present this year." She said. Jack groaned and leaned against her shoulder childishly.**

"**Come on Punz, you're 15 now! I've only got one more year of gifts until you're too old." He protested. Rapunzel sighed and accepted the box. She unwrapped it and opened it only to have her breath catch in her throat. Inside was a simple silver chain with a moon charm.**

"**Jack," She whispered, "it's beautiful." Jack smiled and took it from the box.**

"**It's my mom's." He explained.**

"**Oh no, than I can't take it." Rapunzel protested. Jack shook his head as made way to put it around her neck.**

"**She insisted I'd give you it." Jack said as he put it around the blonde's neck. As he attached it, she asked,**

"**Where'd she get it?"**

"**She told me it was crafted in the Old World for her family years ago." Jack explained. When he finished, he had attached the necklace to her neck. Rapunzel looked down and smiled at it before turning to look at Jack. Suddenly, she saw nothing but darkness. A crack was heard and she cried,**

"**Jack!"**

* * *

Rapunzel woke from her dream to see the moon above her. She blinked and took off her headphones when she heard something. She looked down as a man in a red suit went into Jamie's window.

"North?" She whispered, confused, before dropping down onto the windowsill. Sure enough, inside the room was North, Sandy, Jack and a hummingbird-woman hybrid.

_That must be Tooth. _She realized, having talked to a tooth fairy she had named Baby Tooth and hearing the famous fairy described. She had managed to capture the fairy queen's image thanks to the little fairy joining the Guardians. Suddenly, a hole appeared and Bunny jumped up. Rapunzel was confused. She knew they knew each other but she's never seen them in the same place at the same time. She was brought out of her thoughts by Jamie's flashlight turning on. Her eyes darted to the 10 year old only to see him awake. _Oh shoot. _She thought. She wasn't listening as Abby woke up as well and growled at Bunny. Suddenly, Jamie's alarm clock went off and Abby attacked Bunny.

"Jack…" She quietly groaned, covering her eyes as Bunny hopped around to avoid Abby. She suddenly heard thumps and Jamie cry out in joy. She opened her eyes to see North, Bunny, Tooth, Baby Tooth, Abby and Jamie all asleep with Jamie being in Sandy's arms.

"Oh man." Jack said, "I wish I had a camera to get a picture of this." Rapunzel smirked slightly when she heard a growl. She looked to her left and gave a small sound of fright as she saw a black, nightmarish looking horse before it flew away. Jack was suddenly at the window. "If we follow him we'll find Pitch." He flew out and called, "Come on Sandy!" Seconds later, Sandy followed. Rapunzel froze when she heard the door to Jamie's room open and footsteps. Her eyes widened as she realized who it could be. She turned to the window and gasped as Sophie dropped a snow globe, a portal appeared and walked through.

"Sophie!" She cried as the 2 year old walked through the portal. She groaned as North sat up groggily. Rapunzel looked back and gasped. Nightmares, as she was now referring to the dark horses, we gathering. Quickly, she jumped through the window and shook North. "North wake up!" North looked at her sleepily. "Grab Bunny and go up the chimney. I got Tooth and Baby Tooth." North nodded, grabbed the sleeping Bunny and made his way to the chimney. Rapunzel, on the other hand, grabbed Tooth and threw her on her back while putting Baby Tooth in her hoodie's pocket before climbing the house back to the roof. She laid Tooth and Baby Tooth together in North's sleigh just as the Guardian of Wonder and the Guardian of Hope appeared. North threw Bunny into the sleigh before climbing in himself. "Fly!" Rapunzel cried and the Guardian obeyed, flying them in the right direction. Rapunzel's eyes focused on the ground as they flew over Sandy and Jack. Suddenly, the sleigh rocked and Rapunzel lost her balance, falling from the sleigh to the ground. She cried out in fear as North's sleigh lifted into the sky, with no hope of saving her.

* * *

**And there's the chapter! Sorry to end on a cliffhanger but I needed to try it with you guys. Thanks again to every readers, reviewer, follower and favorer. It means a lot and I'm excited to see how you like this chapter. I finally added Rapunzel with the Guardians and you got a look into where she got the necklace. It's important to her because it came from Jack and she treasured it for the rest of her 1****st**** life and she once again never takes it off. Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Later.**


End file.
